


anniversary

by jeongham



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, lapslock bc i couldn't bring myself to capitalize cherry garcia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongham/pseuds/jeongham
Summary: jongdae and minseok celebrate their anniversary just like always





	anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> it's like 2am i'm sorry for any mistakes

"which year anniversary is this again?" jongdae flings open the ice cream freezer door on aisle ten.

minseok yawns and glares at his back with mock hurt, "what do you mean which year anniversary is this? i'm so hurt. i thought you cared about us."

jongdae tosses a tub of cherry garcia into the cart. his brow furrows.

"i... babe, i'm-"

minseok laughs, "i'm kidding. i had to think about it for a second, too. i'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure it's our fifth."

"oh," jongdae grins and puts one foot on the cart, pushing off with the other one so the cart races towards a fully stocked shelf at an alarming speed.

"jongdae! come back here," minseok's voice cracks as he jogs over to where jongdae hardly managed to stop the cart in time. 

"yikes," jongdae utters, turning the cart around to meet minseok.

minseok puts his hand on top of jongdae's so they're both pushing the cart.

"yikes is right. what do we need next?"

jongdae steers them towards the candy aisle.

"chocolate chips! and sprinkles. and whipped cream. wait, i think we already have whipped cream at home."

minseok grabs a bag of chocolate chips from one side of the aisle while jongdae chucks a container of heart shaped sprinkles into the cart.

"ummm... yeah, i think we do have whipped cream at home," minseok yawns again, "what time is it? we can't get locked in kroger on our anniversary night."

jongdae pulls his phone out of his jeans pocket. 

"it is... twelve thirty-two."

minseok grabs his arm and shakes it furiously, "we only have like twenty minutes! what if they close early tonight? jongdae, we're gonna die!"

"we'd better hurry then," jongdae laughs and hurries the cart to the self-checkout. minseok grabs everything and starts shoving it all into one plastic bag. 

"you know, self-checkout always has the cutest cashiers," he says, winking at jongdae.

jongdae groans, sticking his card in the machine to pay. minseok grabs the flimsy plastic bag, which is about to rip from the weight of the ice cream. 

"watch out," jongdae mutters, putting a hand on the bottom of the bag.

they trudge out to the nearly empty parking lot and start driving home. jongdae breaks the silence of the tires cruising on the road of the night, "are you sure we have whipped cream at home?"

"we better," minseok unbuckles his seatbelt and turns the car off.

they open the door to their flat, cradling the thin plastic bag like a baby between them. jongdae flips on the light and leaves minseok to prepare their ingredients in the kitchen. leaping onto the couch, he begins channel surfing. 

eventually minseok joins him on the couch, setting two almost identical bowls of cherry garcia topped with a generous amount of whipped cream on the coffee table. minseok's has way more sprinkles than chocolate chips, and jongdae's is the opposite. just as minseok reaches for his bowl, jongdae hugs him from behind, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"what are you doing?" minseok laughs, grabbing the remote. 

"expressing my undying love for you," jongdae replies. 

"wow. of course. i should've known," minseok drones, "there's nothing good on!"

eventually they settle on some house hunter reruns because those are very romantic.

jongdae looks up at minseok's half finished bowl of ice cream from where his head rests in his lap.

"are you ever gonna finish that? why are you taking so long?" he asks, flicking the bottom of the bowl.

minseok glares down at him, "shush! i just missed what they said about house number two, you big old loudmouth!"

jongdae steals the bowl and spoon from minseok's hands and finishes the last few spoonfuls in a split second. he sets the bowl on the coffee table, careful not to let the spoon slide out and drip, because minseok would be a butt and have to go clean it up immediately.

jongdae drapes himself over minseok, who's half asleep, burying his face into the crook of his neck again. 

"i love you. a lot. too much to say in words," he whispers.

he thinks he feels minseok's arms wrap around him and hug him closer. maybe he's dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> PRANKED this was a cherry garcia ad


End file.
